User talk:Hugo gomez
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hugo gomez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 13:20, July 13, 2010 HEY! Can you quit with all this "Pirates" shit? There wasn't an article on them for a reason.HoboHunter28 23:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude its a freaking sub-gang they count theres also an article about the golfers another sub-gang so u cant talk Image:Gpau 09.jpg Please refrain from re-uploading the picture again because it will just end up being deleted. There is no gang titled the Pirates. --Gta-mysteries'' Talk 04:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Was this the aforementioned "Pirate"?--Gta-mysteries Talk 04:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It is an actual posse of some sort in gta vice city people dont believe me though and the remake i made wasnt a remake it is an error thats why its blank And Yes!!!! it was i was looking for him in GTA vice city stories it shows the actuall posse though in the orignal vice city they act like pedestrians Still It may exist but they are just pedestrians that appear in missions. They are never seen outside of the missions. Gangs are groups that are active outside missions. So while they don't deserve their own article, perhaps you could make note of them on the Pedestrians article. --Gta-mysteries Talk 04:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) In GTA Vice city stories they act like a gang because usally if u hit one others will get involved and they are the same type For verification could you provide pictures, or a video as facts?--Gta-mysteries Talk 04:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well its hard to find the GTA Vice City one online its easy to find it in the game but i dont have my game with me well its hard to find pics of them but ill try if not ill right an article about the shoppers its not a gang or anything its like this posse that hangs at north point mall its full of girls idk if u know what im talking about Yeah I know which ones you are referring to. Female shoppers that appear as thought they are collaborating in a group. They are like the criminals that are in a group, and attack the player. And don't forget to sign your name with four tildes (~~~~) --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok well im working on this article about special pedestrians so im including things in itHugo gomez 05:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hugo, there's already a part in the pedestrian article about special pedestrians.HoboHunter28 17:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) sorry well is it ok if i make an article about the cuban-mexican war with the cholos you know what i mean Maybe you should just stick to fixing up articles with mistakes, instead of creating new ones. No offense.HoboHunter28 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) im kinda making it right now im adding links to videos that shows the missons and good picturesHugo gomez 17:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Please remember whenever you upload an image name it to where it fits our consistency policy. And also capitalization is also part of this. --Gta-mysteries Talk 18:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok ill remember next time i didnt know Oh, and one more thing, whenever editing a page try to avoid repeating links. --Gta-mysteries 18:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ok by the way thats insane how there is two el burros i thought it was the same guy Myth How can anybody think they are connected? They shouldn't have to have Rockstar confirm that. --Gta-mysteries'' 06:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) it was in 2008 actually in gta forums there were lots of comments posted most talked about things like "shorside vale might have been the 1st island and the other islands are on the other side".That was actually a popular rumor people thought this because shorside has an airport thats the same name but when rockstargames confirmed it wasnt than the roumers dropped